


The Color Red

by Alis_Wonderland



Category: Original Work
Genre: Short One Shot, Suspense, the color red, the significance of colors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6588214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alis_Wonderland/pseuds/Alis_Wonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was an extra credit assignment that I did back when I was freshly a senior in high school. It was supposed to be a suspenseful piece of writing, and looking back to it, it is very different from my usual writing.<br/>I was just looking through some old stuff that I did, and decided to post it after realizing I had it already posted on my Wattpad.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Color Red

**Author's Note:**

> This was an extra credit assignment that I did back when I was freshly a senior in high school. It was supposed to be a suspenseful piece of writing, and looking back to it, it is very different from my usual writing.  
> I was just looking through some old stuff that I did, and decided to post it after realizing I had it already posted on my Wattpad.

"Red…such a demanding color it is. No eyes can ignore, no mind can forget. The color of love. The passion flowing through one's veins. The representation of life itself.  


On a late night dreary, I came across this passionate color called red. Driving to a family reunion, an ever growing storm proved to be too much and forced me to stop at the current town for the night. Having the misfortune of it being midnight and being stranded in such a small region of civilization, I was able to acquire no form of shelter. By chance, the owner of the local motel, who must have felt pity, informed me of a lovely mansion whose master would surely take me in.

Upon arrival, the sight of a lone mansion on a hill engulfed by trees caught my breath. Its shadowed structure losing its charm to the darkness. All the lights were off except one, out of which a silhouette of a person could be seen.

It was as if I was being expected. As I drove past the entrance gate which opened by its own accords, a shiver rushed down my spine. The shadows of the cluster of pines and sycamores gave off an eerie feel, nether less I slid out my vehicle and trudged towards the front doors. The fire of the sky struck an area behind me, increasing my step drastically to the point where I tripped over my own clumsy feet, sending me tumbling to the porch steps. As I sat there in awe at the marvelous structure, the sky flashed again and rumbled its warning.

A creaking noise focused my attention to what lay in front. The doors slowly opened inward. First an inch, then another. The process continued and became nerve wrecking as I waited in anticipation. Then abruptly, as if the person on the other side grew wary of this game, the doors flung open.

No one appeared, much to my shock. Maybe the doors have some sort of sensor. That would explain this and the caper with the entrance gate.

With a tremble, I hastily made my way inside.

I was greeted with the sight of the lovely inside of a Victorian home. The center was occupied by an elegant stairway of fine red oak. Cravings of cherubs lined the railing. The fine carpet, a royal rouge shade, was laced with golden threaded designs. Vases added more life to the room with their enchanting red roses.

"Hello? I'm sorry to disturb, but I am in need of assistance and I was told I could receive it here. I'd be ever in your debt if you would be kind enough to help me out.” I said. A shuffling sound came from a dark corner of the entry room. A click clacking followed, as it seemingly crept towards my direction.

Click clack.

It crept closer and closer, the shadows hiding the cause of the sound.

Click clack.

Closer and closer even more, still no figure in sight.

Click clack.

A low rumble escaped into the dense air. Two circular objects materialized out of the darkness. An eerie green glow radiated from them.

Shiny hooks slashed out of the shadows and had me pinned down faster than a scream can be released.

A pelt of soft black hair surrounded the hooks. With an expression of shock, I sneaked a look at my attacker.

Razor sharp knives popped out of its mouth, coated in a thick layer of drool that plopped on my chest.

"Please release our guest, sweetie.” a woman's voice commanded.

Such a lovely voice it was. It was like an angel's. As soon as she spoke, the large feline released me and returned to its corner.

From on top the staircase, features hidden by shadows, a feminine figure appeared. First, a gloved hand came to view. The fabric's distinguished color captured my eyes. Same as her dress which then came to view as well.

The vibrant color, red.

Her hair was the pigment of a raven. Her skin a glamorous pale. She was a reincarnation of the fabled Snow White. Her lips the color of rubies.

"I am terribly sorry for the fright you have encountered.” she said, "I just adore exotic animals, to the point I have forgotten the terror they can cause strangers. I also want to apologize for not being a proper hostess...Let me introduce myself. I am the owner of this manor. You may call me…Lady Red."

"Pleasure to meet you, Lady Red.", I answered.

"The pleasure is mine.” the young woman responded. "Now if you would please follow me. I will show you to your room."

"How did you know I need a place to stay for the night?” I asked, knowing I never mentioned what exactly I needed to her.

"Only those who have nowhere to sleep ever come to my manor.” Lady Red said, walking back up the stairs.

Accepting her response, I trailed after her. The corridors were as elegant as the entry. Mesmerized by the decor, I was caught off guard when we arrived at my sleeping quarters.

"I bid you good night and if you are still here, I'll see you later in the morning hopefully as well.” she announced.

I opened the door and turned to say thanks, but she was no longer there.

Settling down in the ancient bed, I fell into a deep slumber, forgetting about the day's troubles. A sense of being watched shook me from dreaming. It came as a shiver that snaked down my spine. I scanned the room. Nothing was a miss. I glanced at the clock, it was six. I laid back down.

Drip.

Something dropped on to my cheek.

Drip.

Another drop.

For the first time, I looked up at the ceiling. To my horror, two red circles stared back at me.

The creature dropped on top of me and bit into my neck.

Slurp. My body could not move. It was as if all my energy was being drained away.

Reaching for the lamp on the nightstand next to me, I firmly gripped it and slammed it against my attacker's head. The monster momentarily lost grip on me and with some hidden strength, I bolted out the room. No matter how horrible outside was, I would rather face the cruelty of the storm than getting eaten. I galloped down the stairs to the entry room, clutching my wound.

"What is with all the ruckus? I can hear your footsteps from across the manor.” Lady Red asked, coming down the stairs in a glamorous strut.

"I cannot stay here another second! I almost got eaten by one of your pets!” I yelled as I reached for the door.

"That cannot be true. My babies would not hurt a fly.” she claimed as she stood in front of me. "Now come to my study so I can stitch that cut of yours."

Her face was beautiful as ever as I look into her sapphire eyes. They were so mesmerizing I calmed down some. I started thinking she was right and was about to take her offer on cleaning my cut when her forehead caught my eye. A glistening liquid covered a certain spot by her hair.

It was the place I had hit the creature with the lamp.

Lady Red noticed my staring and touched her wound.

"Guess I have been found out.” she crooned, putting a finger covered in the crimson ooze into her mouth. "I just adore the color red."

If she had been Snow White, her lips had been stained by the supposed poison apple. At that moment the poison showed as fangs popped out of her mouth. Without hesitation Lady Red lunged herself at me, trying to puncture my neck once more with her venomous teeth. Luckily, my hand reached the door handle on time to open it, letting in the first rays of sunlight. With my other hand, I reached into my pocket for my car keys and stabbed her with as much force as I could muster and ran outside. Lady Red tried come after me, but the sun did not allow her to. I climbed into my car and drove towards the entrance gate. It was closed, but I rammed into it and kept going.

I drove and drove without looking back. I had long left the town, but I would not stop. I did not stop until I arrived here, my native town. That was the end of my story."

"That is some story, nephew. Did you come up with it on your long drive here?"

My whole family laughs as they joke about my tale. It is only to be expected. Who would believe such a story? That will not matter in a few seconds, though.

My stomach rumbles as if confirming my thoughts.  


Red…such a nourishing color it is. No eyes can ignore, no mouth can forget. The color of love. The blood flowing through one's veins. The source of life itself. The lovely color of my dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> I deeply feel like it could have been so much better, but the teacher said it had to be short :(   
> Maybe one day I'll make it better, but I don't see it happening anytime soon.


End file.
